


Chansung- Little

by Dorithecat0325



Series: Stray kids oneshots [10]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chansung - Freeform, Little, M/M, small jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorithecat0325/pseuds/Dorithecat0325
Summary: Jisung wakes up in a little headspace and Chan takes care of him.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Series: Stray kids oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206548
Kudos: 21





	Chansung- Little

Ship- Chan X Jisung  
\- Little

Little Jisung (1-3yr)  
Caregiver - Chan

———————————————

Chan was woken at 7am by a lightly shake and a whine, at first Chan didn't wake, he rolled over thinking it was his imagination.

Chan heard some whimpering and that's when it occurred to him it definitely wasn't a dream. As he turned back around and open his eyes, there stood Jisung wrapped up in a blanket clutching his squirrel plushie.

Chan noticed the boys eyes were glazed over and his cheeks were red. He had been crying.

"Sungie?" Chan sat up immediately and pulled the small boy into a hug.

As a little Jisung barely spoke, however when he was out of his headspace he was the loudest member of stray kids. He was probably being loud to compensate the times when he is as quiet as a mouse.

"Bad dream baby?" Chan asked to the boy in his arms. He got a small nod from the head against his chest.

Chan kissed the top of jisung's head.  
"You want some cheesecake to make you feel better?"

Immediately Jisung shot out of the olders arms and started to smile brightly and jumped up and down in excitement. Chan chuckled and stood up. He pulled the blanket back around Jisung's shoulders which had fallen down.

He guessed the boy was in a 3 year old headspace as he was very responsive. Jisung held onto one of Chan's fingers as he guided the younger into the kitchen.

There was some loud commotion going on in the kitchen, Felix and Seungmin wanted pancakes but burnt them so Hyunjin was dancing around playing TA as a joke. (If you didn't know TA is korean for burn, Hyunjin actually did this is a live before).

When in little space Jisung was very sensitive to loud noises and so he hid behind Chan as they approached the room.

Hyunjin was laughing and smiling but when he saw Jisung hidden behind Chan he immediately knew the boy was feeling little and stopped the music instantly.

"Hey Jiji" Hyunjin said gently as he crouched down to jisung's height.

As the music stopped and Jisung heard Hyunjin talk he peeped his head out to look at the taller boy but quickly hid away again in fright when Hyunjin waved.

"I think he's being a bit shy today" Chan explained as he softly pulled and picked Jisung up and placed him on the chair. Jisung was still clutching onto the squirrel plushie and so he didn't notice Chan disappear for a few seconds but his eyes brightened when the boy spotted a slice of cheesecake come his way.

"Seriously chan? Cheesecake in the morning?" Minho questioned as he ruffled Jisung's hair and went to get his own food.

"Can't I treat him? I'm pretty sure he had a bad dream anyways" chan explained as he cut the cheesecake up and fed Jisung a small piece.

Jisung let out a small giggle and gobbled the piece up quickly, using one hand he pointed at the cake as if to ask for more.

"Ahh that would explain the sheets being all piled up at the corner of his bed" Minho explained and nodded his head.

Chan smiled at the boy as he fed him the last slice of cheesecake. He grabbed his pacifier off the side and offered it to the boy who reached out for it.  
Chan helped the small boy off his seat and Jisung ran over to the sofa before jumping on it.

Reminding that Jisung had wet the bed, chan rushed over to pick up the boy who was now tangled up in his own blanket.

"Come on sunshine we gotta get you changed"

Jisung let out a whimpered and curled up into a smaller ball. Chan sighed lightly, "if you change we can watch frozen?" He suggested.

At the word 'Frozen' Jisung was trying to sit up immediately but alas the blanket was tangled around him to prevent him.

Chan chuckled and helped undo the mess and Jisung hopped onto the ground and ran off, he didn't get very far before he was back at the sofa and grabbing his squirrel plushie.

"Quokkiee" Jisung gasped through his pacifier as he picked his plushie and ran back to his room.

Chan's followed the small giggles and made his way to the shared room of Minho, Jeongin, Felix and Jisung.

Jisung had made his way over to his drawer filled with his little clothes and he pulled out a dinosaur onesie.

"Okay jiji let's get you changed" chan said and plucked the squirrel plushie out of the squirrel boys hands.

"Quokkiee" Jisung gasped as he made grabby hands for the plushie that chan was now holding.

"Get changed first and then quokkiee can come back to you" chan explained.

Jisungs bottom lip quivered as he started to cry in fear that his plushie was not going to be returned to him.

Chan took Jisung's hand in his, "Quokkiee will come back when you become a dinosaur okay?" Chan tried to explain as he pointed to the onesie which Jisung had chosen himself.

He nodded in slight understanding and started to attempt to pull his own shirt off, however the slight lack of coordination for the boy twisted in his own clothes. Chan smiled again at the boys clumsiness.

"Arms up" he said and the younger immediately responded to putting his arms up and chan swiftly pulled the shirt off.

He then helped the little get into his fluffy dinosaur onesie and quickly handed back the squirrel which made Jisung squeal in delight and run out the room.

"Ji!" Chan shouted back and chased the boy out the room.

Chan found the boy snuggled up in his blanket and cuddled up again Felix and Changbin.

"He prefers us Channie Hyung" Felix joked and turned on Frozen.

Chan shook his head and smiled, "whatever you say"


End file.
